Wide Awake
by dibsonodairr
Summary: Bumblebee's mission was simple. Locate Sam Witwicky, locate the map to the energon source&protect it from any enemies until the rest of his team arrived. In the meantime Bee will have to pose as the suddenly popular "Ben" and try to get through high school as a normal human. Easy right? Not, when he feels like his spark is about to explode every time Rebecca Witwicky smiles. Bee/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I came across this idea in my head while watching Transformers last weekend. I was watching the dealership scene when I thought, How long has Bumblebee been watching Sam? How long has Bumblebee been on earth! So i thought it'd be fun to make a story set a little before the first movie, about how Bumblebee adapts to his new environment, tracking down Sam, watching over him and maybe gaining some female attention on the way? Especially with a...Holoform! **

**So yes this will include a OC, and yes she is related to Sam(I have decided she will be his Twin) and yes this is Mech/Human, Bee/OC. I have yet to see an idea like this on this site or any other site so I hope you don't think me un-original just because the whole Sam's sister/cousin/friend as Bee's love interest is a common idea. It just helps the story flow easier.**

**Now without further adieu...**

**...**

My designation is Bumblebee. I am a scout under the leadership of Optimus Prime, the last known descendent of the creator(s) of my comrades and I's world; The Primes. I am, what is known as a Autonomous Robotic Organism or Auto-bot for short. Currently I am on a re-con mission to locate, and investigate the human known as Samuel Witwicky. He is the descendent of Archibald Witwicky, and has current possession of the map that could very well be the end to his planet.

I have disguised myself as a human teenager who will be joining Samuel at his educational facilities as of seven lunar cycles, or as an earthling would say "A Week". I have chosen to go under the designation "Ben" in order to gain further information on the human world.

This has been my report. Bumblebee, over and out.

...

I stood half shielded from view by a shelf of DVD's as I watched Samuel from his place stationed at the counter attending to the many customers, while his fellow co-worker took a break in a isolated room. I was in a "Blockbuster" and pretending to look at the many movie titles that the entire store contained. Samuel was still trying to earn money for his new automobile, his male guardian had promised to purchase for him, if he could earn a percentage of the many needed. Hence why I was currently reading the synopsis to a movie titled "American Pie". It was a bit confusing, I thought "Pie" to be a delicious sweet that most humans enjoyed? Perhaps this movie could further educate me in Earth customs...

"Do you need help?" I looked up, a bit startled to see Samuel in front of me, a quizzical look on his face as he analyzed me. I quickly looked through the Internet for any references that could help me in this situation. This would in fact be my first time speaking to my human charge.

"Yeah," I spoke, a deep and slightly accented voice coming from my vocal processors. "Do you have any good horror movies?"

Samuel's gaze shifted from my face to the movie still in my hand. "You sure your looking for horror? American Pie isn't too scary, dude."

"I was just looking at it. I've never seen it before."

"Whatever, I don't judge." Sam laughed as he turned around and lead me towards another part of the store where a different set of movie titles where stacked alphabetically. "These are it. Half of them are pretty awful, but there are a couple decent ones."

"Thanks."

"No problem, let me know if you need anything else." Samuel said, just as a bell rang signaling the presence of a new customer.

I recognized this new human as Samuel's best friend Miles. The boy was a bit of an odd ball and seemed to be on the slower side of the intelligence spectrum but he was a decent friend to my charge and had yet to give me a reason to be wary of him.

I turned to the shelves Samuel had lead me to and quickly grabbed a random movie, making sure to look discrete as I listened to their conversation.

"Hey man, what you doing here?" Sam grinned as he clapped hands with Miles. "I thought I told you I don't need a ride tonight. Rebecca is picking me up."

"You just answered your own question bro!" Miles grinned.

"Huh?"

"Come on Sam!" Miles laughed throwing an arm around his shoulder. "How could I miss a chance to see your smoking hot babe of a sister."

"Chill out man," Samuel removed Miles arm from around him and shot the other teen a glare. "don't talk about her like that."

I felt my spark start to heat up in anger as I continued to listen. Miles' infatuation with Rebecca Witwicky did not amuse me in the slightest. He was much to crass and abrasive with her. In Cybertron, from sparklings we are taught to treat femmes with respect. How Rebecca herself tolerated his behavior at times was beyond me. She was far too beautiful to be caught with the likes of Miles.

Not to say that I think she is beautiful! But Rebecca's appearance is very pleasing to the optics...by human standards anyway.

"Sorry man," Miles apologized noticing Samuel's cold demeanor. "I'll try to keep my comments to a minimum."

"That's all I ask bro, all I ask."

They're conversation went on for another fifteen minutes mainly focused on a femme by the designation of "Mikaela Banes". My charge seems to have very strong feelings for this femme. Though he is by far much more respectful about his situation. I will have to make note to meet this Mikaela once I start attending school.

I was brought out of my musing by the chime at the front of the door ringing again as someone entered the building.

Rebecca Witwicky stepped through the double doors, her friend Maya trailing behind her, an air of confidence surrounding her. She was dressed in a simple dress that came a little above her knees along with shoes that gave her a bit more height(wedges), along with a small one-strapped bag over her shoulder. Her eyes immediately landed on her brother as she gave him a wave and a big smile. Her friends attention though was directed at me.

...

"Don't look now, but Vanilla Wafer over there is so staring at you." Maya whispered to me as we made our way towards Sam and Miles. I took a small look over my shoulder and immediately(accidently) made eye-contact with him. He was hot, no. Sexy. He was blonde, tall, with a broad build to him and with what looked like very nice biceps if his leather jacket had anything to say about it. He was in normal clothes, a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. But seriously the guy was basically my dream guy!

"He is so hot!"

"Your telling me!" Maya giggled, waving at the mystery guy. He didn't wave back though, he must have not noticed.

"Please stop checking out my customers!"

"Oh!," I blushed turning my attention back to my brother and Miles. "Sorry Sam."

"Calm down Sammy," Maya smirked, looking over at the hot guy again and sending a wink his way. "You can't blame us for enjoying the view."

Miles frowned and threw an arm around my shoulder. "I've seen better views."

I quickly stepped away from him and walked over to Sam's side as Maya laughed at Miles, her Spanish accent prominent. "Not in this place you haven't."

Miles was quickly on the defense and the two immediately started fighting. Maya telling Miles he would never get a girlfriend with his smell and Miles retaliating with the reason Maya can't keep a man is because she's such a bitch and etc. Wow, they might actually start fist fighting this time!

"Umm, Excuse me?"

I turned around to come face to face (well actually face to upper chest, damn he's tall) with hot, blonde guy. I took a step back out of surprise. Damn it! I probably look like an idiot just staring at him!

"H-hi." I said. I mentally slapped myself. Hi? Did I really just say that?

"Hi," He smiled. Oh lord he has a cute smile. "I want to rent this movie."

My heart deflated. Movies, of course, he was here for movies. This was a Blockbuster!

"Oh I got you man," Sam saved me by butting in and directing him away from me and towards the counter.

I looked in Maya's direction to see she and Miles had stopped fighting, but she had a smug smile on her face as her eyes switched from me to..crap I don't even know his name.

"What are you looking at?" I said looking at her, and ignoring Miles' attempt to make eye contact with me, until he finally gave up and joined Sam and "Blonde" guy at the checkout counter.

"Becca, do not act innocent," She smirked, bumping her hips against mine playfully. "You and Blonde-y over there were basically having eye sex just now!"

"What! W-we were not!" I whisper/shouted.

"Chica, I invented eye sex," She giggled, grabbing me by my arms and turning me around to see Blonde guy throwing a couple glances in our direction. "I know it when I see it."

I blushed, "You are horrible!"

"Whatever you say, but.." She grinned. "He's still looking at you."

Well damn. She was right, he still is.

**Well there it is! Chapter one! Hopefully you guys have enjoyed it. Let me know if you think this story should be continued or not.**

**Please review!**

**-dibsonodair**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm happy to see the story is getting positive feedback so far! Also since I have decided to continue this story, I have gone ahead and made a cover(poster) for it. A link to the full sized thing is on my bio.**

**And yes I did choose Garrett Hedlund as Bee's Holoform, and I looked through a couple of actresses and finally decided Holland Roden would be my Rebecca. (But , your free to imagine them anyway you like.)**

***Please keep in mind I do not have a beta, so I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Anyway on to the story...**

Nothing in the universe could have prepared me for this.

High school is a complete and utter nightmare. The sight of the school was a bit threatening, but the mass amount of students who occupied the building was beyond overwhelming! Someone had stuck a rather sticky piece of paper onto my back, I'd been hit in the face with a door and to top it all off, a crazy man had nearly crashed into my Alt-form as I pulled into the school...all before my first course! (Not to mention the annoying little human who kept nagging at me to hurry up and find my class or he'll give me a citation. What the slag is a "citation"?)

I have to admit it was rather difficult to find where I needed to go. With all the shoving and shouting and endless hallways that lead every which way, I am so utterly confused.

My confusion must have been pretty obvious because before I know it, a dark haired femme with blue optics had walked right up to me.

"You new?"

I nodded as a response. She didn't seem to be a threat but it's always best to be cautious.

"I use to be new. Do you need help finding your home room?" She said. I nodded again and passed her my (Sam's)schedule. When I first enrolled myself in school I had hacked into the computer system and arranged my schedule to be identical to Sam's. The school's software is very primitive, and this is coming from a bot who's not Wheeljack or Rachet.

"Oh we have the same homeroom," The femme said passing my schedule back to me. "You can follow me..."

"Ben." I answered. I'm still not used to my voice in this form, but it'll do.

"Alright, come with me Ben." She smiled softly and grabbed my hand leading me to who knows where. What I do know is, we got a(n) ton of looks on the way.

We finally arrived outside a door where you could hear the chatter of teenagers as they talked about their winter break, what they did and complained about returning to school. The femme let go off my hand just as another girl approached her and swept her away inside of the room. I paused a bit before taking a deep breathe and opening the door.

Now in the movie I had studied the night before, titled "The New Guy", when the new student walks into his classroom he's met with complete silence and hostile attitudes. What I met was...well nothing! No one turned to look at me fully, though some threw a glance or two my way, but the majority continued on with their conversations.

I quickly walked over to the professor's desk and coughed for her attention. She looked up from her paperwork with a slightly agitated look on her face before a look of confusion replaced it.

"Hi," I smiled, trying to muster all the charm I could. I assumed it was working when she smiled in return. "I'm Ben Reynolds, the new student."

The middle aged woman continued to smile and stare at me. I don't think she heard what I said, so I waved my hand a bit. She finally woke up from whatever trance she was in and quickly shook her head, smile still in place as she held out her hand.

Oh a hand shake!

I grabbed her hand firmly in mine as she introduced herself. "Hello Ben. I'm Ms. Yesley, Sabrina Yesley, but you have to call me Ms. Yesley." She laughed still not releasing my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Yesley." I said, slowly taking my hand back from her grip.

She finally released me and just stared at my face. "Has anyone told you, you could be Ryan Reynolds son?"

Who? I panicked and quickly used the Internet to find this "Ryan Reynolds". Oh, he's an actor..and has no son. That's a relief, I thought I had blown my cover by looking to similar to a already existing human.

"No Mam, I've never been told that."

"Oh it's just that," She flipped her brown hair over her shoulder in a rather exaggerated movement. She should be careful, she could harm her neck muscles. "You have such great bone structure."

"Thank you Mam." I replied. This was odd, I could feel a heating sensation in my cheeks at her compliment. Oh yes! I'm blushing.

Ms. Yesley analyzed me a few more seconds with her dark colored eyes and with a purse of her lipstick covered lips finally spoke again. "Well, let's introduce you to the class Ben."

She called for her classes' attention with a bell she had sitting on her desk, telling them to all take a seat and stop talking before finally directing their attention to me.

"This class, is Ben Reynolds."

**...**

"He's a new student this semester and I know everyone will be welcoming!"

I continued to stare in shock. That's him! It's the blonde guy from Blockbuster! I can't believe it! He's at my school, in my homeroom, for the rest of the year! I quickly turned around to the desk behind me to see Maya already noticed who are our new student was. She was grinning at me like a mad woman...then again she is pretty crazy.

"It's like the universe wants you to have sex!" She whispered to me as Ms. Yesley continued to ramble on about Blonde gu- I mean Ben. Ben...it suits him, sort of. It was obvious that Ms. Yesley has a total lady boner for Ben. I mean really? It's his first day! Cut him some slack for today at least.

"Maya!" I whisper/yelled to Maya in response, earning me a couple looks from the people around me who heard. "Stop saying that."

"I'll stop saying it when you talk to him!"

"Ms. Witwicky, Ms. Nunez! Is there something you'd like to share?" Ms. Yesley yelled, everyone's attention turning to us.

"No Mam." We answered in unison.

"Good." She turned her gaze away from us and back to Ben. "Now why don't you take a seat Ben. Anywhere you'd like." She smiled sweetly at him. This woman is bipolar, I'm telling you!

Ben smiled back and looked around the room. His eyes caught mine for what felt like an hour, but probably only a few seconds, and he smirked playfully at me. I immediately looked down at my desk to hide my blush. Oh god, what is happening to me?

I kept my eyes glued to my ugly desk for a good while, shivering only when he passed by my seat. I could feel a hot sensation coil in my lower stomach as I thought about his electric blue eyes, and his soft looking lips.

Why am I so attracted to him?

I looked behind me discreetly to see he had chosen a seat next to..SAM? They we're currently chatting it up like they we're long time best friends or something.

To be honest this only made me more impressed with him. My brother, bless his heart, wasn't exactly on the positive side of the social hierarchy. Don't get me wrong! I love my brother with all my heart, but he's pretty..socially awkward. Plus he was always having a heard time being bullied by Trent and his gang of assholes! High school just hasn't been easy for Sam, so if it's possible for him to find a friend in Ben, I'm all for it!

And it's not just because of these butterflies I get when I look at Ben! He just seems like a real good guy.

Maya smirked at me as I continued to watch Ben and Sam laugh about something. "You have to talk to him!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Yeah! With jealousy!" She laughed. "It's obvious that he's interested. Why else would he always be looking at you?"

I gave her a weak smile. "Maybe I have something on my face?"

She rose in eyebrow at me. "Chica, your gorgeous. Believe me, if I'm right about anything. I'm right about this."

I tried to protest, only for Maya to put a finger to my lips. "No, no, no. Don't talk to me, talk to him. And hurry before some of the other hungry hoe-y hippos in here, go in on your turf."

"Maya, I don-"

"What did I just say?"

I sighed. "Fine, fine. You win." I slowly stood up from my seat and smoothed out my outfit. I thought I looked cute today. I had on a yellow baby-doll sun dress that came about half an inch above my knees with some beige wedges that matched my purse and belt. I had my red hair (from my mom) curled and natural make up to make my green eyes(another trait from mommy) pop.

I took a small breathe and confidently walked to the back of the class where Sam and Ben are. Ben and Sam saw me walking towards me and both smiled. I smiled back softly and just reached their table when I was totally intercepted by Kathy "All legs" Daley.

I stumbled back a bit from Kathy's shove and knew for sure I was going to fall straight on my ass when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and kept my steady on the floor in one piece.

I slowly looked up, already knowing who had caught me. I still wasn't prepared to see his eyes so close though. For the second time meeting him, I probably looked like a complete idiot.

He smiled down at me. "Hi, I'm Ben Reynolds."

**And there we have it. The end of Chapter Two!**

**I'm sorry if Bee seems a little too serious or sarcastic or what not, and not enough fun loving adorable Bumblebee but he is an Alien in a(n) unfamiliar planet trying to figure out how to function as a human, while trying to complete his mission. So eventually he'll come out of his shell. Thanks for reading!**

**I hope everyone liked. Remember your opinions keep me motivated so..Please Review!**

**-dibsonodair**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I'm just playing around in Hasbro's/Michael Bay's sandbox. (^-^)**

**Chapter 3**

I pulled her up into a standing position by her waist. My hands lingered on her warm body a second long and I quickly released her as if I had been burned. Her cheek turned to rosy hues as she stared at me, biting her lip in what I knew was a nervous gesture. I smiled at her, and she smiled back, my eyes being drawn to her plump lips.

"I hope you're okay." I chuckled nervously, sticking my hands into my pockets.

"Yes," She smiled softly, taking a pause to lick her lips. "Thank you. That fall would have been pretty embarrassing."

"It was no problem."

She nodded slowly as if contemplating what to say next. "So you're new?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well," She stopped as she glared at something behind me…or rather _someone_. I turned around to come face to face with the pretty blonde who had nearly knocked Rebecca over. She smiled up at me, her right hand quickly latching onto mine as she batted her eyes in a rapid manner.

"Well aren't you just a hero," She purred, linking an arm with mine as she lead me to the back of the classroom where a couple of students I assumed to be her friends were seated. "It's so sweet of you to catch Rebecca like that; she's on the clumsy side."

"It was really nothing," I said, taking a look behind me to no longer see Rebecca where I left her but now seated next to Maya with her back to me, said Latina glaring at my form as the blonde femme and I reached her friends.

The femme quickly shoved me into a chair situated in the center of her little gaggle of friends, before seating herself daintily on my desk.

"Guys," She looked to her friends and then pointed to me. "This is Ben. Isn't he just a cutie?"

Another blonde to my left giggled into her hand. She smiled at me before introducing herself. "I'm Katie! _Omg_! Are you an alien?"

I froze. _How does she know?_ "W-what?"

She laughed. "Like Ben 10! He's a human who can turn into aliens!" She clapped her hands together in excitement, as I looked at her quizzically. _Did she just compare me to a cartoon character_?

"Don't mind her Ben," The blonde who lead me here, _what is her name_, scoffed from her seat. "Katie is as dumb as she is pretty."

Katie started to pout at her friend before turning to a brunette sitting across from her. "Mikaela! Kathy's being rude," She whined dramatically. The brunette, who I recognized as the femme who helped me earlier in the hall, rolled her blue optics at her blonde friends.

"Kathy don't be a bitch," She said halfheartedly, as a pretty Asian girl who was inspecting her nails nodded along. She then turned to me, a smirk gracing her lips. "Well it's nice to see you again."

I smiled. "Nice to see you as well, Mikaela."

Kathy coughed and promptly interrupted, wanting the attention to return to her. "Liza you should say hi to Ben."

The Asian girl forced a smile at Kathy before nodding and holding her hand out to me. I took her hand and shook it. "I'm Liza Phan. It's nice to meet you Ben,"

I nodded. "đẹp để đáp ứng bạn quá."

Her eyes widen as she stared at me in shock. _Perhaps she didn't understand what I said?_ The other three girls stared at us in confusion as Liza cleared her throat.

"You know Vietnamese?" She asked, a small smile tugging at her lips. I nodded. _No need to tell her I know all languages, right?_

"Yes, don't you?"

"Omg!" Katie broke in, jumping up and down in her seat again. "You can speak more languages!"

"Well, well, well," Kathy purred, grabbing my chin so I faced her. She leaned closer to me, and I got an eyeful of the skin her top revealed. My face heated up in embarrassment. "Good-looking _and_ smart."

I promptly removed my face from her grip and forced a smile. I turned to the other girls, only making eye contact with Mikaela. _Wait…Mikaela?_

"Banes?"

"Yeah," She eyed me wearily. Her friends looking at us with interest. _Are all human femmes this nosy?_

"How do you know my last name?" She glared, her friendly disposition forgotten and replaced with an icy edge. I quickly backtracked.

"I've heard your name in the hallway," I answered, raising my hands up in a mock gesture of surrender. Mikaela raised an eyebrow, as if she didn't quite believe me, but she nodded none the less.

_To think this is the femme Sam is obsessed with._

"So Ben," Katie giggled beside me. "Any girls catch your eye, yet?"

The image of Rebecca smiling suddenly popped into my mind. My face became a faint pink as I imagined my hands on her warm skin, how soft her hair must feel and her li- I quickly shooed those thoughts away. _What is wrong with me?_

I laughed and shook my head, just as a bell went off in the room causing everyone to get up from their seats and make their way to their first period class. I quickly stood up and caught sight of Sam; I made my way towards him just as a small hand grabbed on to my arm.

"Ben," Kathy stepped in my way and twiddled a strand of her hair around her finger. "I was thinking you should sit with us at lunch."

I saw Sam walk out the room and in a flurry I quickly walked around Kathy throwing an "I'll be there" over my shoulder as I raced to catch up with Sam before he disappeared into the chaos that is a school hallway.

"Sam!" I yelled running up to the teen. When I finally caught up to him, I put my hand on his shoulder. Sam immediately flinched, shrugging my hand off and facing me. His eyes widened as he saw me standing there.

"Shit," Sam moaned, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry man; I thought you were someone else."

"No big deal," I shrugged. But I took that strange occurrence and moved it to the back of my processor. _What made him freak like that?_

I feel into a steady rhythm with Sam as we walked to our next class. I think it was geometry?

"So you like school so far?" Sam asked as we made our way inside our classroom taking the seats in the back left corner. I nodded, noticing Mikaela make her way into the classroom with a tall male hanging off her possessively.

Sam noticed my gaze and scoffed. "The douche hanging on to Mikaela is Trent." He glared as Trent removed himself from Mikaela to do a full body bump with one of his friends. "He's the school quarterback."

I raised an eyebrow and nodded, quickly looking up what a "quarterback" is. _Oh yeah.., football. _"Is he any good?"

Sam snorted. "He's as good as any other guy. Nothing special."

"Oh."

**. . .**

"I said I was sorry!"

"And I already forgave you," Rebecca sighed, taking a sip from her sprite bottle. "Plus I'm over it."

"Then why do you look like someone kicked Mojo?" Rebecca shrugged, ignoring the question.

Maya took a bite from her sandwich, glaring at Bumblebee from the table they were seated at. He was currently sitting with Trent and his friends, who –gag- included Kathy. Sweet Jesus by the way that girl was sucking on her lollipop, you'd think she never had candy before.

"Wow, she's a slut." Maya snipped before taking a sip of her water. Rebecca raised an eyebrow at her friend but didn't bother turning around, just to see Kathy flirting with Ben. Not like she was jealous or anything, she barely knew him!

"That's not nice,"

"What's not nice is how desperate she is to spread her legs, that she wears her skirt so short," Maya replied with a smirk. Rebecca giggled, not noticing her laugh had attracted Bumblebee's attention.

The blonde gazed fondly at the little red head. He liked the sound of her laugh; it made his spark surge in a peculiar way. A peculiar yet invigorating feeling.

He took one last glance at her before Trent's palm patted him on the back in a friendly gesture, breaking him from the femme's spell. _Keep your priorities straight Bumblebee. You have a mission to complete._

**. . .**

**Thanks for reading everyone! I hope to have the next chapter up real soon! In the meantime, Please Review!**

**dibsonodair**


End file.
